How Can You Make Me Do This
by KiKi-Kami-Sama
Summary: Kagome is in therapy telling her therapist her story on the one mistake that ruined her life. Based on a true event. Rated M for sex and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters **

**Just telling you now this is a TRUE story just like My First Love and just like My First Love I have no intention on changing the ending no matter how popular the story is. There will be a story on what happened after this whole mess and a story on what happened before. This will all be in Kagome's point of view.**

On one cold and rainy February afternoon I sat there in a big green chair with two people staring at me. One was my mom who I could tell through her glare was trying to penetrate through my eyes and discover the truth. The other person was my therapist who I've known since October. Although she did not give me the same deadly look my mom was giving me, I knew she too was curious for the truth. We sat there in the doctor's tiny office with the clock ticking loudly in the background and the soft pitter patter of the rain hitting the glass windows. My therapist chair squeak as she moved front and back, her legs shaking from anticipation. It had been several minutes I sat here waiting for some one to start. I knew either way I would have to tell everyone the truth.

"Tell me Kagome was it some other man or was it Inuyasha?" my mom screamed more than asked. My therapist stopped her at once by holding her hand out to keep her quiet. She walked over to my mom.

"I think it will be easier if she talked to me. Don't worry, she will tell you everything when she feels better." She whispered to my mom. My mom looked at her angrily. She grabbed her coat and slammed the door behind her, knocking the annoying clock off my therapist's wall. My therapist sat back down on her usual chair and coughed to get my attention back. I immediately stopped looking at the closed door and starred at my therapist looking at me with her arms folded on her legs.

"So Kagome," she began, as she turned off everything that could distract her session with me. "Do you think you're ready to tell me?" I glanced at the stuffed elephant plushie and grabbed for it. I needed some kind of comfort in a time like this. "You don't have to tell me if you're not ready." I still did not look at her. I just squeezed onto the stuffed animal. '_Oh childhood I wish I could get you back…'_

"I just thought you'd like to get it off of your chest. I mean from the little bit I heard, they dragged you away from one of your classes and threw you in a police car." I nodded, still not looking at her. She sighed. "Well," she said, removing her glasses. "When you're ready to talk, I'll be ready to listen."

We sat there in awkward silence for several minutes listening to the rain that sounded like rocks hitting the window. I gave in and sighed. "Do you really want to know?" I asked, still not looking at her. Her attention is brought back to me, but she said nothing. She just gives me a friendly smile.

"It's up to you, when you're ready to talk I'll be here and will never judge you." Looking at her smiling face made me feel a little better. It made me feel after all I've done I still have a friend. She could understand a little of what's happened.

"Before I start," I said, still not looking at her. "Are you sure you want to know. This is not going to be one of those cutesy stories you read in fairy tales (warning you and the reader.) Nothing will go right in this story." She continues to smile.

"Of course I'd like to hear it. If you're in here I knew it wouldn't be what you called it, a "fairy tale" story. I will be here as your friend and tell no one." I sighed again. For some reason this was a hard topic to talk about, even with Inuyasha. "Do you want me to start it?" I nodded; I was always so bad at starting conversations off in these situations. "What did the police question you on?"

"Rape." I said blankly. My therapist entwined her fingers and looked at me. "In my opinion," I said, after a couple minutes of silence. "I shouldn't be charged for that. They asked the wrong questions. They should have asked 'Are you a murderer?' or 'Did you steal 2,000 dollars?' or better yet 'Have you ever taken drugs?'." Tears began falling down my face and my therapist hand me a handkerchief. "Thank you." I said, as I blew my nose.

"Kagome, you are not a murderer. You are not a thief. And from what I heard from your mom, you had to say you were raped."

"I needed to protect Inuyasha." I muttered.

"Who is this Inuyasha of yours?" I had to think to myself did I really want to go into complete detail of this. A small voice in the back of my head said, '_Hey why not? Everyone thinks you're already crazy because you go to a therapist, might as well have something to be insane about.' _

"He is my boyfriend from far, far away." I began. **You do not have to read this whole section. It's just Kagome stating what you already know about the show Inuyasha. But if you like long conversations be my guess and read. I will tell you where the story starts up again.**

"How far?"

"Pretty far." '_I guess I might as well tell her.'_ "He's from the past, from the warring era." She did not say anything. She just kept smiling and egged me to continue on with my story. "If you don't believe me you can ask my grandpa, Sota, or my mom."

"I never said I didn't believe you Kagome." She said, sweetly. "Continue."

"Well I've known Inuyasha since before I actually got into high school. When I turned fifteen I fell into the well of my family's shrine. When I hit the bottom I was in a whole different era. When I went exploring I found him pinned to a tree by an arrow."

"An arrow?" she asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes, an enchanted arrow. He was shot down and put under a spell by the woman he loved. I am a reincarnation of that woman and so I was able to pull the arrow out when he asked me."

"He asked you to pull the arrow out? How did he manage to talk?"

"He's a half-demon," I stated. "He can handle worse situations between life and death. Now he had been "dead" for fifty years and he thought I was the woman who shot him."

"What is this woman's name?" My therapist was asking a lot of questions, but it didn't seem like she thought I was insane. On the contrary she seemed rather amused and eager for me to continue my story.

"Her name is Kikyo, and she's a priestess that sort of looks like me." '_Not really', _I thought in my mind. "Anyways, I broke the spell and we have been companions since then to find the Shikon jewel."

"You mean the legendary Shikon jewel?"

"Yes, it was inside of me when a demon pierced through my stomach and it flew out. I managed to keep it safe for three days until I accidentally broke it with an arrow. Now Inuyasha and I and a couple of our friends help us look for the fragments."

"Who are these friends of yours?"

"Well," I began, holding up three fingers. "The first person, I should say demon, is Shippo. He's a little fox demon child that was orphaned and so Inuyasha and I took him in." I put down my pointer finger. "The second person we met was Miroku. He's a lecherous young monk who's butt happy and has a wind tunnel in his right hand."

"What's a wind tunnel?"

"Um," I had to figure out a way to explain it. "It's like a black hole he has in his right hand that sucks everything in and eventually him himself."

"How did he get it?" asked my therapist.

"From Naraku."

"Who's he?"

"He's this terrible half-demon who has hurt almost everyone in our gang some how." She looked at me puzzled. "I'll explain later. Now the last person we met up with was Sango. She's a demon slayer and with her is her pet Kirara, which is a cat demon. Now how Naraku affected us all. He made Kikyo and Inuyasha hate each other and he killed Kikyo. Inuyasha wants to go after Naraku to avenge her death. Miroku's grandfather had a spell placed on him that made him have a black hole in his hand until he is destroyed, but if they didn't defeat them in time they will be sucked into their own hand. So Miroku's grandfather and father had to bear sons before they died, because the spell would be transferred to them. If they didn't do this Miroku's family would die out. Both his father and grandfather died by being sucked into their own hand. Now Miroku wants revenge and is going to kill Naraku. And also he has to have a woman bear him a son just incase he dies."

"How do women take this, a monk asking women to bear his children?"

"A lot of them are flattered, but that always pisses off Sango."

"Are these two people an item?"

"Yes and they will be mentioned in my story. Now Sango had her little brother almost kill her while he was under Naraku's spell. Naraku brought him back to life and now he uses him as his puppet. And basically our whole group is after Naraku and trying to kill him."

"Is this Naraku really powerful?"

"Yes, he's gained most of the Shikon jewel shards. And since Inuyasha and I are after the jewel shards if we kill him it will be whole again."

"Why do you and Inuyasha want the jewel shards?"

"Well I want them back to make it up for breaking it in the first place. But Inuyasha…" I stopped and looked out the rainy window.

"Yes," she egged on.

"He wants them to become a full fledge demon." Thunder and lighting were now joined in by the rain.

"And you don't want that?"

"Yes," I said, still not looking at her. "He's strong enough, there's no reason he should become a full demon."

"Why does he want to become a full demon?"

"He was teased when he was little because he was a half-breed. He's not really a mortal not really a demon. He wants to become stronger to show all those peoples and demons that he's worth something. But that shouldn't matter to him." I sighed. "I love him isn't that enough for him?" My therapist did not answer. "I love him as a half-demon. If he becomes a full demon he may not recognize me. He might even kill me, which frightens me." We sat there in silence, with the broken clock ticking at odd times.

**You can start reading again.**

"Well anyway," I began again. "How this all started. I was so excited when I found out that I made it into a high school. I missed so much school from being in feudal Japan I almost gave up the school life forever, but Inuyasha tells me to never be a quitter. So he helped me study. And with studying, and a lot of luck, I manage to get into a high school. Not a good one mind you, but it was a high school at least. I couldn't wait to tell him. I jumped through the well and was greeted by Sango, Miroku and Shippo…"

**Now is Kagome's flashback of what happened.**

"Kagome!" comes the yelling of a high pitched little fox demon. He came running towards me and jumped into my arms.

"Hi Shippo," I say, while messing up his hair.

"Kagome did you?"

"Yes," I say, without the little fox demon finishing his sentence. I put him down on the tall green grass and search my yellow backpack. "Ah," I say once I find the item. "Here you go Shippo." I hand him a huge rainbow lollipop and his eyes widen with want.

"Thanks Kagome." He says, as he grabs for it and opens it up. He takes one humongous lick and starts walking back to Kaede's hut to finish his coloring.

"Kagome!" another voice yells this one female.

"Hey Sango." I wave to her and she stops right in front of me. "Where's Miroku?"

"No idea." She shrugs, but not even five seconds later comes Miroku. He slipped in the mud and fell on top of Sango. With a whip cracking sound, Sango slaps Miroku. "You did that on purpose you pervert."

"No Sango, trust me. That one was on accident." He says, rubbing the pink hand mark on his left cheek. Miroku gets off of Sango and wipes the mud off his monk attire. "Hello Kagome nice seeing you here."

"Hey Miroku, I brought you and Sango back something." They both waited as I checked my big yellow backpack for their goodies. "For Sango a brush."

"Ahhh, thanks Kagome."

"And for Miroku," I say, still looking for his gift. "A pack of soda."

"I graciously accept these gifts. Thank you Kagome."

"Hey you guys, have any of you seen Inuyasha?"

"Umm," starts Sango. "The last time I saw him he was starring at that tree where he was shot down."

"Thanks!" I yell behind me, as I run towards the tallest tree in Inuyasha's forest. I don't have to search long before I find him. He is standing in the middle of a beacon of light through the gaps in the trees. He stood in front of the tree, not even moving an inch. His gaze never leaves the spot where Kikyo had hit him, he almost seemed hypnotized. '_What bad memories can he be thinking of?_' I ask myself. '_Whatever it is, he shouldn't think about it for to long.' _I sneak up behind him and breathe heavily in his ear, "Hello Inuyasha…" His ear twitches and he turns around to look at me. I stare at him and smile.

I love every part of him. I love his long silver hair, I love his dazzling amber eyes, and I love his body that looks so strong that I know it will always be there to protect me. But must of all I love his heart. Even though he always gives that hard core exterior look he's really sweet once you get to know him. And I know that same heart only beats for me. He steps closer and holds me in his arms. I cherish his gently embrace and I look up at him. He leans forward and kisses me.

"When did you get back from home Kagome?" he asks.

"Not too long ago, I just came looking for you. So," I say, while playing with his long silver hair. "How long were you starring at that tree?"

"Not too long as well." When he's like this I always feel like he's trying to hide something from me. If we're going to be in a relationship, we have to be totally honest with each other.

"We're you thinking about Kikyo." He looks away from me. That is my sign that he was. But at least he was honest enough to nod. I stand on my toes and hold him close to me. He tilts his head down and gently strokes my black hair. "Don't worry about her anymore Inuyasha. You have me now." I hold him closer to me.

"I know." he whispers.

"Tell ya what. How 'bout you stay at my place for five days?"

"Why?"

"For a celebration!" He looks at me confused. "I just found out I got into a high school!"

"Good for you Kagome that's great news, but don't you have school? We can't do much while you're working."

"I have two more weeks off of summer, so we can spare five days."

"What about Naraku?"

"Relax Inuyasha, it's not like we have any clues where his castle is hidden. Don't stress about it too much. Just stay for the five days it'll make you feel better." He says nothing, he just stares at me. I smile at him and egg him on. After a couple of minutes thinking he gives me his answer.

"Fine I'll go over for five days, but no more than that you understand me?"

"Yes!" I squeal, as I fling myself on him. "Thank you Inuyasha, you won't regret it!"

"How come I have a feeling I will?"

"Oh don't worry about that, just have fun!" I squeeze onto him tightly and lead him back to the bone eaters well…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Yes I know the first chapter was confusing, but it will all be explained in later chapters. And I forgot to put for when Kagome said "why didn't they asked 'Are you a murderer' or 'did you steal 2,000 dollars'…" I forgot to put her also saying 'Have you ever been on drugs?'**

"Come on Inuyasha!" I say, as I pulling him to the well.

"What's the big hurry Kagome; shouldn't we say good-bye to the others?"

"Nah, they'll be fine without us, let's go!" Inuyasha picks me up and cradles me like a baby. I smile and cuddle to his chest. We jump in together, but not before I saw a glimpse of Sango and Miroku. The lecherous monk is near the front of the forest alone with Sango. He is down on one bended knee and offering something. From the little glimpse I get I see Sango blushing, then we are falling between the dimensions of Inuyasha's world and mine. _Was he proposing?_

As Inuyasha touches the bottom of the dirty ground from my well, he hoist me up soon joining me by my side. I grab his hand and smile. We walk out of my family shrine and make way to home. It's just like it's always been. Little children are running on the pavement on the other side of our wooden fence and playing in the street. _Ah…_I sigh, _to be young again._

"Mom, I'm home!" I yell, as I slide open our door. She greets me with a boiling pot in her hands.

"Oh, back already Kagome? That's nice, we always love having you over." I cough and she looks at Inuyasha. "And you also brought you little dog friend too." She smiles at me. "Will he be staying for dinner?" I nod. "Then let me set another plate for you."

"Come on Inuyasha, I wanna show you my new schoolgirl outfit." I drag him upstairs to my room. He flops onto my bed, sniffing around and checking out everything. "Oh stop it Inuyasha, nothing is going to hurt me." I say, as I look for my clothes. Once I find them I close the curtains, blocking the sounds of the chirping birds outside. I begin to take my shirt off until I notice that Inuyasha's watching me. "Uh, Inuyasha, could you please turn around."

"Why?" he asks, as he gets up and caresses my face. "You're acting like I've never seen you naked before." He leans forward and kisses my neck. I let out a slight moan before I push him away.

"No Inuyasha." I say, in a playful voice. "Not here. What if my mom catches us?" Inuyasha let out a loud groan.

"Come on Kagome. I've been good. We haven't done it in like six weeks. Please Kagome…" His clawed fingers begin to stroke my inner thigh, higher and higher it went. I feel an odd sensation in the pit of my stomach.

"No… Inuyasha, please…stop…" I say, between pants. It becomes harder to resist. "Oh, Inuyasha I'm warning you..." He starts prodding my entrance with his fingers. Before I can control myself I yell, "Inuyasha sit!" He falls to the ground head first. By the time he managed to get up I am fully dressed.

"Why the hell did you do that Kagome!"

"I told you to stop." I say, blushing. He smiles at me.

"I can't stay mad at you when you look at me cutely." He nuzzles my cheek.

"So," I say, spinning around so that Inuyasha can see my entire outfit. "What do you think?"

"Actually," he begins. "It looks exactly the same."

"It does not!" I yell at him. "My old one was green and white! This one is blue and white!"

"Well it's still a, what-do-you-call-it, a sailor uniform." I huff_. What a dough brain, doesn't observe anything… _

"Kagome?" comes a voice from the other side of my wall. The doorknob turns and my door opens. It is my mom. "Can you help me with dinner?"

"Uh, sure." I leave Inuyasha in my room. I walk down stairs and into the kitchen. It's been awhile since I have cooked something. I smell the little scraps of food mom began to cook and see them boiling over in the pots. I follow my mom right next to the cutting board.

"Here Kagome, could you please cut this." She hands me some beef and I begin to slice it.

"What are we making mom?"

"Gyudon." She answers, as she checks on the steamed rice.

"I'm sure Inuyasha will like it." I say, smiling. She says nothing. For a long while we stand there preparing in silence. Not until I pour the egg on top of the dinner does my mother speak.

"How is your journey going?" I stare at her, with one eyebrow raised. _What's up with her, she never usually asks about my journey. She's usually more concerned about me or my friends…_

"Not good," I reply. "Naraku has like three more Shikon jewel shards left before he completes it. Luckily Inuyasha and I have two of those three. We are hoping to find the third one before Naraku does, but you can't tell the future. All we can do is try, but I hope we succeed." She says nothing; she just fixes the vegetables in the dinner.

"And what happens if he gets all of the Shikon jewels?"

"Unlikely." I say as I pour the special sauce over the portions of dinner. "He would have to kill me and Inuyasha."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Well," I begin, as I test the food. "I suspect he would try to rule everything, or kill off everything." My mom's knife falls to the floor. "Here, I'll pick it up." I bend over and grab the knife, but as I straighten up my mom is giving me a stern look. "What?" I say, in confusion. "What did I do?"

"Kagome," she says, with a sigh. "I'm going to be perfectly honest with you. I don't want you going back to the feudal era." I gawp at her. _What! That was outta nowhere! She usually supports me going back to Inuyasha's time. _"I'm not trying to be mean," she continues, setting the utensils on the table as she talks. "But everything seems to becoming more and more dangerous by the minute."

"You don't need to worry mom. Inuyasha will pro…" She pierces the table with a knife she was just holding. It stands up perfectly straight on our wooden table. She's giving me a deadly glare. _What's up with mom! She never acts like this! I'm a bit scared…_

"I don't want to hear this "Inuyasha will protect me" crap! What if one time he's not there to rescue you! Hmmm. What are you going to do then! Can you defend yourself! Kagome, I tried to ask you nicely, but now I must insist. YOU ARE NOT GOING BACK!"

We stand there in complete silence, my eyes wide open and my jaw dropped. _This is not my mother_! "Mom," I begin, in a low calming voice. "You can't be serious. I have to go back. I broke the jewel in the first place."

"I know you feel responsible," she starts. "But I am not going to allow you to risk your life for a stupid jewel!"

"But mom, what about the others? Miroku and Sango and Inuyasha…"

"Then bring them over to this era! For god sacks they'll be safer over here."

"But…only Inuyasha and I can pass through the well…"

"Then only have Inuyasha stay. What ever it takes to get you to stay here do it! I am not letting you go back there everyday! You can visit, but you are not to go looking for the Shikon jewel! You are to stay here and go to school like a normal girl!" I say nothing. My fists are shaking with fury. _What has changed mom's heart so quickly? _She turns and says, "If you want me to I can register Inuyasha into your school, but please." She turns her head around and I see one tear fall from her face. "Please don't go back. I care about you too much. I'll do anything."

My face expression softens and I sigh. _She's only thinking for what's best for me, it's only natural. She is my mother after all… _I give in and walk over to her. I pat her on the back and comfort her. "Shhh…" I whisper into her ear. "It's alright, I'll stay." She looks up at me teary faced.

"Thank you Kagome…"

"But," I cut her off. _I must think about Inuyasha… _ "You have to find some way to keep Inuyasha here longer until I can convince him to stay." She nods and hugs me.

"I'm sorry I'm so emotional." she sniffles. "After losing your father I don't think I can stand another death." (What did ever happen to Kagome fathers?) I am shocked that mom was talking about dad. She hardly ever mentions him. I know she is truly worried if she brings him up. I must stay, just for her sake…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I pat my mom softly on her back until she calms down a little. After about thirty seconds she told me to go call Inuyasha do for dinner. I walk slowly up our creaky stairs, recalling every moment that had just happened. Mom can be a strange person sometimes, but she is my mom. I am obliged to listen to her, well at least until I graduate.

I finally reach my room and I slightly push open my door to see Inuyasha waiting for me on my pink bed. "What's the matter Kagome? I heard yelling from the kitchen." I put on a false smile and lie through my teeth.

"Oh nothing, we were yelling about something completely stupid."

"Like?"

"Um," I had to think of a good lie quick." Like…brussel sprouts. Yeah that's it. You can never have enough brussel sprouts." (I'm not sure if Japanese people eat brussel sprouts, but it was the only random thing I could think of…) Inuyasha cocks his head in confusion. (Get your mind out of the gutter )

"Well that's stupid, fighting over a vegetable."

"See I told you it was stupid." Sweat is falling down my cheek_. I can't believe he fell for that!_ I lead Inuyasha down stairs and into the kitchen. My mom is sitting in her usual spot waiting for me and Inuyasha.

"So what are we eating?" asks Inuyasha.

"Gyudon." Inuyasha sits on the floor right next to me and I sit across from my mother. Even though I am going to stay she gives me a look that says, _you even think about leaving I will kill you._

Inuyasha's voice breaks the silence. "Ah, Kagome?"

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"What's this?" He picks up a fork off the table and shows it to me.

"Oh, that's an American eating utensil."

"Where are the chopsticks?"

"Sota is using them for a school project." My mom says, as she butts into the conversation. "We had American food yesterday and had the left over silverware so we might as well use it instead of our hands." My mom looks up to see Inuyasha never even considered eating with a fork. He had already started eating his food with his hands. I felt embarrassed.

_Inuyasha! My mom is already upset with you! Don't get yourself into deeper trouble!_ Of course he didn't know this; he was not there for the argument. I kick him under the table and mouth, _Use the fork_. He looks at me shocked, but obeys. I try to hold back giggles as he tries eating his eggs with a knife.

After eating thirty minutes in silence I stare at my mom across the room. _Any time now mom._ _If you want me to stay Inuyasha must stay._ She had seemed to get my message. "So Inuyasha ever think about getting a job here?"

He swallows the food in his mouth and replies, "No."

"How come?"

"No need. I'm always in feudal Japan what good would your money do there?"

"I suppose." I give my mom a look that says, _try harder!_ "But what about the time you're over here, Kagome not always with you and what if you get in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" he asks as he gobbles down his food. It takes my mom awhile to think of something.

"Maybe when you walk around one day you'll see something in the window that you just need to get." She smiles up at Inuyasha.

"Peh, unlikely." He goes back to eating his food. She looks at me like, _what else am I suppose to do_? So I decide to help her out.

"Well Inuyasha, I'll take the job." Both my mom and Inuyasha look at me with a puzzled look on their faces. "I could always use more money. When I come here my friends always want me to buy them food from Wac Donald's. I should stop asking my mom for money one day."

"But Kagome, this is a dangerous job. That's why I asked Inuyasha."

"How dangerous can it be?"

"You can fall of the roof." My eyebrows twitch. _I face a much more difficult foe in Feudal Japan than a roof you know mom._ But it seems that it caught Inuyasha's interest.

"What! Kagome's life would be in danger! No, no she is not doing this!"

"Calm down Inuyasha." I say to my lover. "Don't worry, I won't take it." Inuyasha gives a sigh of relief. I giggle. Inuyasha is so protective of me; this is why I love him so much. After we ate dinner Inuyasha and I went to bed in my room.

"Good night Inuyasha. Tomorrow I'll show you the places I like to go."

"Feh, whatever Kagome." I lay my head down on my soft, comfy pillow._ Maybe if I can get him to like it here he might not want to go back to Feudal Japan. _I roll restlessly in my bed and stare at the ceiling for hours. _Oh what's the use? It'll never work. I have to…_I yawn…_I have to find…a way…to keep him… _I fall asleep.

I wake up to some one pushing me. "Come on Kagome, the sun is up. Time to wake up." I wrap the blanket over my head. I do not want to be disturbed. After poking me for a couple of minutes I give up my foe sleep and turn to look at Inuyasha. He is inch away from my face and I push him aside. "Ow, what was that for?"

I take hold of my clock next to my bed. "Inuyasha, it's six o'clock. Over here it's safe to wake up later in the day."

"Well you have to stay in the habit waking up this early or when you go back to Feudal Japan you're going to be cranky." _That is…if I'll be able to go back with you._ "Come on Kagome, let's go for a walk."

In my opinion it is too early to take my "dog" for a walk, but now that I'm up I won't be able to fall back asleep. I put on a cute little blue skirt with a turtle neck. I walk down the hall and press lightly on my mom's door. I look in to see her still sleeping. _Well I won't wake her to tell her I'm leaving for a little while. _

I go down my stairs and enter the kitchen to see Inuyasha waiting for me. "Ready to go?" he asks. I nod with a smile. I slide the door behind me as I leave, yawning once in awhile. I look around and notice that no one is awake yet. _Figures. It's Saturday, why would anyone be up this early. _

Inuyasha and I walk hand in hand slowly as we make our way into the towns of Tokyo. It's so early that even the stores aren't open yet. Inuyasha, never seeing these kinds of stores, had to look at every window to see what is inside. He presses his nose and leaves an imprint on the window. "You know Inuyasha in French they call that faire du léche-vitrine."

"What does that mean?"

"To do some window licking." (This is true…)

"Oh…" We continue on walking along when something catches my eye, a beautiful cubic zirconium ring. I look at it with sparkling eyes.

"I wish I had a ring like that" I mummer to myself. I continue my walk until I notice Inuyasha is not following me. I turn back to see that he's still looking at the window. "What are you doing Inuyasha? Come on." Inuyasha comes out of his dazes and grabs my hand. We continue the walk back home…


End file.
